Stormy Weather
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Stormy weather brings about trouble for Booth and Brennan. Then bodies start showing up in the weirdest places. Can they solve the case or will it get the best of them? 2nd BB, slight Hodelga COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Stormy Weather**

By 18lztwner

**Chapter 1**

Thunder rolled and lightening struck all around the Washington D.C. area. Dr. Temperance Brennan sat on her couch with her laptop. She closed the Word document that contained the first few chapters of her latest book. Then she clicked the Start Menu and Turn Off Computer. After selecting the Shut Down option, the forensic anthropologist closed the laptop up and placed it on the coffee table.

Getting up, Dr. Brennan headed into her kitchen. She filled the Mr. Coffee © pot with water and poured it into the top of the little coffee maker. Despite its name, the machine was never made for making coffee. She never put a filter or coffee grounds in it. The Mr. Coffee © was just faster at heating the water than her natural gas stove. Moving to the box of hot chocolate on the counter; she pulled it open and grabbed her favorite mug off the rack next to the sink. Taking a packet of hot cocoa mix out of the box, she poured the contents into the Jeffersonian mug. Soon the water was done in the Mr. Coffee © and she poured the hot liquid into her cup. Realizing she'd forgotten to grab a spoon, she turned around to reach for the silverware drawer when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Normally she would have dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her but since Bernard Mantelli broke into her apartment a few months ago, she didn't take any chances.

Slowly, she turned around back toward the entrance of her living room. Now she saw nothing in the well lit apartment and she wondered if the storm was just making her jumpy. The lightening and thunder had increased in number and ferocity. Rain splattered in every direction as the wind picked up. Brennan still felt uneasy and wondered if she should call her partner and boyfriend, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. They had hit a rough patch a few months back but things were getting better and she felt as though she could really use his touch right about now.

Shaking her head, she turned back opened her silverware drawer and grabbed two utensils. One an ordinary spoon and the other one of her special knife set. These knives were supposedly able to cut through tin cans. Brennan stirred her hot cocoa and reached for her cell phone which was inside her pocket. Pressing the speed-dial, the phone made the call.

"Booth." The voice that came over felt comforting.

"It's me, Seeley." Brennan told him. There was a silence over the line for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just wondering why my phone didn't recognize your number. It's probably the storm. What's up?" He explained.

"Can you come over? I know this sounds so illogical but I have this feeling that I'm not alone in my apartment." Brennan told him.

"I'll be right over." Booth didn't hesitate to answer. He trusted her as a partner and girlfriend. Though they hadn't gotten past make out sessions and lying in bed talking, he didn't want to push her. If she felt uncomfortable it probably was because something was wrong.

Booth knocked on the apartment door ten minutes later. It was record time for the usually crowded D.C. streets. However the storm had chased many people indoors and the roads were mostly empty. The door opened and a relieved Temperance Brennan was seen standing there.

"I'm so glad you're here." The words rushed out before she realized what she was saying. Lately, she had becoming more and more open and frankly it was scaring her.

"At least that makes one of us." He teased after seeing the large, sharp, knife in her hand. Booth came in, took the knife and set it down on the stand near the door. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kicked the door shut. The two moved into the living room and Booth waited for her answer.

"I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I just got a little jumpy. I guess." Brennan said. Booth backed away from her and joked,

"You want me to sweep your apartment?"

"I guess I just overreacted. But since you're here…" she leaned over and kissed him.

"Mmmm." Booth said as he pulled her closer. A sudden strike of lightening doused the light in the apartment followed by a crash down the hall.

To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Immediately, the two stood up and quietly made their way down the hall toward the noise. Booth's sniper training kicked in and his senses heightened and he tried to listen for footsteps or any other noise that would give away the person's hiding place. He motioned for Brennan to stay behind him but as usual she refused. Lightening struck, illuminating the apartment momentarily. Brennan pointed out that the stand in the hall near her bedroom was on the floor. Booth nodded and carefully walked toward the room. The bedroom door was open and he carefully stuck his head into the room. There was a figure standing over Brennan's nightstand flipping through a book of some sort.

"Freeze!" Booth shouted. The person looked up, surprised.

"Drop the book and put your hands on your head!" The G-man ordered. The man obeyed and said,

"Please don't hurt me!" Booth walked over to the man and forced him to his knees. Brennan walked over to them and glared at the man.

"How did you get in my apartment?" She questioned him.

"I can't believe it! It's actually Dr. Temperance Brennan!" The man answered.

"Answer me, damn it!" She exploded. Booth turned to her and said,

"Take my keys, go into my SUV, and grab the spare set of handcuffs in the trunk. Call the police too, while I handle this idiot." He knew that he had no way to restrain this guy and sending Brennan away would allow him to get answers out of this invader. Brennan started to object but Booth gave her his charm smile and she knew what he was up to.

With the forensic anthropologist gone, the FBI Special Agent took the man's face and slammed it into Temperance's bed. Then he pulled him back up.

"All right, tell me what you're doing here and how you got in or the next thing I slam your face into won't be so soft. I'm tired of screwing around."

"The website said I could…" the man started.

"Website?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, That's how I knew where she lived. You've never heard of it?" The home invader wondered.

"No and apparently you haven't heard of breaking an entering. How'd you get in?" Booth asked again.

"That lock on her front door isn't so good." The man said nonchalantly. The FBI Agent was about to say something when Brennan walked back into the room.

"The police on their way to pick up…" she started.

"Clive." The guy finished as Booth cuffed him and jerked his head toward the door. Brennan took the hint and moved outside the room.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Later, after the police removed Clive, Booth called a locksmith he knew and the repairman promised to be by the apartment the next day. Brennan sat down on the couch; Booth could see that she felt a little uncomfortable.

"You wanna come over to my place for the night?" He asked. She gave him a look; her eyes gave away what she wanted.

"You don't mind?" She asked.

"Of course not. Grab some of your things and we'll swing by your place in the morning so you can have your car." Booth said.

"Thanks, Seeley." Temperance smiled and went down to her room to grab an overnight bag

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thursday Morning at 9 a.m.**

The phone rang in Dr. Brennan's office. She sat staring at the phone for a few seconds before picking it up.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, this is Detective Knight. I have some good news and some bad news." The D.C. detective told her.

"About the website?" She asked.

"The good news is we were able to trace the site to its owner. The bad news is the only way to get him to remove your address from his website is to file a civil suit." Detective Knight. Brennan didn't like the sound of that. She hated lawyers. They always tried to twist her words to cover up the truth.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking. Do I have to file a civil suit? Isn't there some other way?" Temperance asked him.

"I'm afraid not. The man continues to claim that it would go against his First Amendment rights. He claims that he has every right to put what he wants on his website. Unfortunately, there is no crime against what he did." The detective answered.

"The only people who know where I live are my friends and my agent. I don't see how he got my address." Brennan said.

"I'll check into that ma'am. In the meantime, the police department is willing to offer 24 hour surveillance and protection at your apartment. Also, I'd like to give you my number. You can call me day or night if you feel something is wrong." Detective Knight offered.

"I appreciate that Detective…"

"Dirk Knight, Doctor. My desk number is 555-1917 and my cell is 555-4357."

"Again I appreciate everything but the surveillance and protection will not be needed. However, I promise to call you should I need anything." Brennan promised.

"All right, if you're sure. I will call you again when I have any information on how he got your address." Dirk said.

"Thank you, Detective Knight, goodbye." She thanked him.

"Your welcome, ma'am, goodbye." He replied. Brennan hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands. The next few days were going to be rough. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on her office door.

"Bren, hon, are you ok?" It was Angela.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Her friend said.

"Rough night?" Angela asked.

"You have no idea." Brennan answered. The forensic artist was about to press her further when Booth walked into the room.

"Hey Bones, Ange, we have another case. It's down in Florida." He said. Brennan nodded, stood up from her desk, and walked over to him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She forced a smile. Booth could tell she was upset but he didn't push it. He left the office and the two women followed him.

They scanned themselves up on the platform; Brennan grabbed her kit and took command over her team.

"Booth and I are going to Florida to retrieve a body. I'll have it sent back, Zach, you're in charge." With those two sentences, Brennan left the team and Booth standing there. She walked off the platform and over to her office.

Booth quickly followed the forensic anthropologist. However she was moving at a good clip and he didn't catch her until she came out of her office carrying her laptop case, kit, and her car keys.

"When's our flight?" Brennan asked as she continued to walk to the doors that led out of the medico-legal lab.

"Noon, I'll pick up at your apartment around 10:30. What's going on, Bones?" He asked.

"Can we talk about it on the flight?" She begged as they had already reached the parking lot and she had managed to put all her things into her car.

"All right, just be careful driving. I'll see you in about an hour." Booth smiled carefully and watched her speed out of the lot. He ran over to his large black SUV and climbed in. There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Just to let you know, I don't think I'll be able to post until Sunday or possibly Monday. Thanks for your patience._

_18lzytwner_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Thursday Afternoon at 12:30 p.m.**

Booth and Brennan sat on the plane as it leveled off in the air. There had been a hold up on the tarmac, which caused the plane's takeoff to be delayed fifteen minutes. Booth had expected to have to pull the information out of his partner but she uncharacteristically spilled the beans about what was bothering her.

The FBI Special Agent had thought about calling in some favors to take over her case but he thought that might be giving away too much about their relationship. As of yet only Angela knew about them and that's the way things had to stay for now. Right now he had to focus on helping her in other ways. Booth knew some civil suit lawyers and promised to get in touch with them after their current case was solved. Now the focus shifted to the body in Florida.

"So why were we called to Florida?" Brennan asked.

"Well of course there is a body. The local PD called the FBI after going to the scene and realizing that they had no way to ID the person." Booth told her in a hushed tone.

"Why did they call the FBI? I mean the police down there are competent I'm sure." Temperance seemed to be getting annoyed at why this was happening. Booth rolled his eyes and handed over the case file.

"As you can see this was no ordinary alligator attack." Seeley continued to keep his voice down. Brennan stared at the crime scene photos. Despite their graphic content, she didn't look as though they bothered her.

"According to the local police, they believe this person was _fed_ to the gators." Booth told her.

"Fed?" Brennan asked quietly. Her eyebrows rose at the insinuation.

"Yup, fed." Booth answered, continuing to whisper.

"What makes them think that?" She wondered.

"Well for starters a call came in from some members of the Miccosukee tribesmen called the local cops because they had found the body floating in the Everglades while they were hiking through." Booth stopped as the stewardess asked if they wanted something to drink. Both answered "no" and she continued on.

"What the Miccosukee don't call the police?" Brennan asked.

"Not usually. But then again they don't usually find bodies out there. Anyway, the Miccosukee men wouldn't speak to the police after showing them the body. Something about how there is a curse. Anyway with the men acting like that and the fact that the victim's wrists and ankles were still bound together, the local PD decided to call the FBI." Booth explained.

"Well what about dental records?" Temperance asked. He leaned over and pointed at one of the pictures.

"There's also reason to believe that the murderer pulled the victim's teeth out before feeding him to the alligators." Booth said. At this, Brennan's eyes went wide.

"Someone either didn't like this person or they knew something they shouldn't." The FBI Special Agent told her. However, she was too busy digging through the case file and reading anything else she could find.

**Miami International Airport 1:30 pm**

The two stepped out of the terminal and were immediately met by a Miami-Dade police detective.

"Hello, I'm Detective Rollins." He introduced himself, his southern accent was only slightly pronounced.

"FBI Special Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian." Booth did the introductions.

"We're glad you could make it down here. Do you want to stop at your hotel or do you want to head to the coroner's office?" Detective Rollins asked.

"Well we have to get our bags." Brennan said.

"All taken care of, ma'am. We're having a uniform picking them up." He replied.

"I need my kit." She told him.

"No problem." Rollins smiled and grabbed a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Officer Howard have Dr. Brennan's kit delivered to the police station."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

"All right, now that that is settled." The detective continued to smile and Brennan made a mental note that she didn't like him.

"Let's get to the coroner's office then. We need to have the body shipped back to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible." Booth pulled the right side of his face into a half-smile. Detective Rollins nodded and the three headed out of the large airport.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_I promised to update, so I thought everyone deserved a second chapter due to my long absence. Hope you like it. :)_

** Chapter 5 **

**Miami-Dade Coroner's Office 2:00 pm**

Brennan looked over the body and made notes of specific things she wanted Zach to look at. She knew that he was a very capable young man and she had no doubt that he would only confirm her initial suspicions. The forensic anthropologist opened her case and pulled out her laptop.

"Where can I plug this in?" She asked the coroner, who had introduced himself as Dr. Wang.

"Over there." He pointed to a secure outlet on the wall near the first empty examining table.

"What do you need that for?" He asked.

"I'm calling my team at the Jeffersonian. I'm having the body sent there so they can do a full exam on it." Brennan explained. The coroner shrugged his shoulders and continued to zip the body back up into its black body bag.

"This is Zach Addy." The young student said as his picture appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Zach. I'm having the body shipped to you. It should be there by tomorrow." She said.

"Anything specific, I should be looking for, Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"The victim's teeth are missing and the body is bloated from laying in the Everglades, so fingerprints may be difficult. Try to get DNA confirmation of the victim. I know it's a long shot but we have to try it. Also try to decipher the difference between the alligator teeth marks and any weapon impressions." She told him.

"Alligator teeth?" A familiar voice said in the background.

"Yes." Brennan answered.

"We're investigating an alligator attack?" Jack Hodgins came up to the screen. When she didn't answer right away, the entomologist smiled.

"This wasn't some innocent attack was it?" Brennan rolled her eyes. She hated giving him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"No, it appears that the victim was fed to the alligators." She sighed. Jack's face lit up.

"Enough of that! Hey Bren! How's Booth?" This time it was Angela.

"He's fine." Brennan answered.

"So how was the flight?" Angela asked. Temperance didn't see what she was getting at.

"Join the Mile High Club?" The forensic artist wondered.

"How would I do that on a plane?" Another joke had been wasted on the forensic anthropologist.

"Never mind." Angela sighed. Brennan shook her head and disconnected the video conference call. She heard a snicker from the other side of the room. Whirling around she saw Booth standing there along with Dr. Wang.

"What is so funny?" She demanded. Booth smiled and came over to her.

"The doctor and I were just sharing a joke." He reassured her.

"Why don't I believe you?" She said as her cheeks turned red.

"Come on. I have more information about the case." Booth smiled and winked. Brennan didn't know what he was trying to get at but she packed up her laptop and the two headed out of the coroner's office.

They piled into a rented 2006 Dodge Charger. It was a sleek vehicle and Brennan doubted that this type of car was on the FBI's allowed rental list.

"How did you spring this?" She asked.

"Hey, everybody drives hot cars in Florida. This was the coolest one at the rental dealership." Booth laughed. Brennan just shook her head.

"What's the new information?" She changed the subject.

"It's hard to explain. I'll have to show you." He smiled his charm smile.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Booth pulled the Charger into a restaurant. Brennan turned toward him and raised her right eyebrow.

"New information?" She asked skeptically.

"Well I figured we could use a little break. Besides I'm hungry." He smiled. He pulled into a parking space and shut the car off.

"Booth, there is work to be done. We have to question the Miccosukee tribesmen and I would like to visit the crime scene." Brennan was starting to get angry.

"Bones, listen. We have eaten since we had those bags of peanuts on the plane. I'm hungry and my body doesn't function so well without food. It's already four o'clock. I talked to Detective Rollins. He says that the Miccosukee are very leery of outsiders and he would try to see what he could do about coming down to the police station but it's a long shot. We really don't have any solid leads as to who would have wanted our victim dead anyway." Booth told her.

"All right, let's have dinner. What is this place anyway?" She threw him another questioning look.

"It's a little place the local cops like to go to. Apparently it has some really good seafood." Booth gave her one of his charm smiles. From the outside the place looked like a hole in the wall, mom and pop kind of diner. Thoughts of a long night with indigestion popped into Brennan's head. Grimacing, she followed Booth inside.

Inside, the place actually looked halfway decent despite the whole boat theme. Blue and white paint graced the walls in the forms of waves and there were oars and other boat parts nailed all around. It was actually kind of busy for four o'clock in the afternoon.

An older lady walked up to them. Her gray hair was up in a bun and she wore a button down white shirt and black slacks.

"Welcome to Ma's Shrimp Boat. Best seafood platter in all of Miami. Take any seats you like." She smiled and Booth and Brennan smiled back. Quickly the two picked a booth in the corner of the room. It was secluded enough for them to talk about the case.

One of the waitresses came over and handed them menus. Booth ordered drinks for the both of them and they looked over their choices. Soon the waitress was back and she set down their drinks, chocolate milk for Booth and iced tea for Brennan. His partner had snickered at his drink choice considering the fact that he was a big, tough FBI Agent ordering chocolate milk like his son Parker would have.

The waitress asked what they wanted to eat and Booth chose the famous seafood platter while Brennan chose the less famous, shrimp linguini. While they waited for their food, the two turned their attention back to the case.

"Do you think that maybe it was a ritual killing?" Booth asked.

"No, I've seen and read about ritual cases. If the Miccosukee had performed some sort of ritual there would have been symbols or something carved into the body or even something missing from the body that stood for something significant. Besides wouldn't it be strange for their own tribesmen to bring attention to it?" Brennan wondered.

"Well Detective Rollins said that some of the tribe still practices the older religion and some don't so maybe one hand wouldn't know what the other was doing." Booth suggested. Brennan nodded thoughtfully and sipped some of her iced tea.

About ten minutes later, the waitress returned and placed their food in front of them. Taking their drinks, she promised to be back with refills. Both sat their and tucked into their food and silence fell over the table. Soon their drinks were brought back, refilled, and the partners continued to eat in silence.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A man struggled against his bonds as he was lying in the bottom of a swamp boat. The boat raced through a bayou in Louisiana near the Gulf of Mexico. Another man stood at the boat's tiller and navigated through the clumps of Cyprus trees. Finally, the man steering the boat cut out the engine. He stood up and smiled as three alligators slithered into the water from their resting place atop some patches of dry land.

"You're going to pay for what you did." The man reached down and removed the gag. The tied up man tried to scream but the other man slammed his fist into his face. He then turned and grabbed a pair of pliers and the next thing the other man would remember was the feeling of blood in his mouth and the alligators coming for him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Miami Hotel 9:30 pm**

Booth sat on his bed, in the hotel flipping through local channels on the television. His dress shirt, tie, and undershirt lay discarded over a chair in the corner. Separate rooms had been booked for the FBI Agent and forensic anthropologist, so as not to raise any questions. Brennan had promised to be over after grabbing something from her room.

After flipping through all the channels and finding nothing good on, Booth turned off the tube and got up off the bed. It was now ten o'clock and he was beginning to wonder where Bones was when there was a knock on his door. He thought about putting on his shirt but then he thought better of it and checked the peephole. Brennan stood on the other side of the door waiting for Booth to answer. When he opened the door, the first thing that caught her attention was his bare muscular chest and stomach.

"You ok, Bones?" Booth asked.

"I'm fine. I just got off the phone with Angela." She answered, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Girl talk or something about the case?" He asked.

"Girl talk?" She wondered. Booth shook his head and inquired,

"So what do they have on the body?"

"An ID and a criminal record." Brennan answered flipping through the tiny notebook in her hand.

"How did they know about the criminal record? I thought that was my job." Booth smiled.

"Apparently, whoever "fed" the victim to the alligators didn't realize he had his DNA in the system." She said.

"Our victim was a rapist?" He asked.

"The man's name was Frank Horner. He was convicted two times of forcible rape and released about two years ago. However, just recently he and an accomplice, by the name of Max Smith, were arrested for the rape and murder of a Susan Wove." Brennan stopped.

"That's not all is it?" Booth asked.

"The charges were dropped on a technicality." She answered.

"So now someone is doing the job of the justice system. We'd better…" he didn't get to finish as his cell phone rang. Quickly, the FBI Special Agent picked it up.

"Booth." For the first few minutes all he did was nod and then he grabbed the notebook from Brennan's hand and a pen from his pocket. He scrawled down something and said goodbye to the person and closed the phone.

"Who was it?" Brennan asked.

"That was Special Agent Jackson of the Baton Rouge FBI office. They found another body that looks as though it's been fed to alligators in a bayou south of Baton Rouge. I guess we're heading to Louisiana." Booth explained putting his phone down on top of the television.

"When?" She asked.

"According to Agent Jackson, we've been booked on the 8 am flight to Baton Rouge. We'll meet him there." He said. Brennan sighed. They would have to be back at the Miami airport by 6:30 am.

"Good thing we didn't unpack." Booth gave her a charm smile.

"Well I guess this makes the case slightly easier. I mean there are no Miccosukee in Louisiana so they definitely didn't have anything to do with the murder. I just wished we could have talked to them. Maybe they could have given us something." Brennan said.

"Well even if this had been an isolated incident, I doubt the Miccosukee would have been very forthcoming. Besides the Everglades have tons of tourists walking the trails and boating around in the swampy areas, someone else might not have found him. My guess is that where Frank Horner was, was well off the beaten path and that's why only the Miccosukee found him. We were just lucky they told the police at all." Booth told her.

"In fact, I bet that our torturer and murderer was banking on that." He continued. Quickly, he picked up his phone from the top of the television and pressed one of his speed dial buttons. The person on the other end apparently wasn't too happy.

"I know what time it is and I know you're not at the office Sam but I need you to do me a favor." Booth said. More words were exchanged.

"I need you to look up about the family of a Susan Wove and I need to know if any of them has extensive knowledge of Native Americans, especially the Miccosukee or any tribes near the bayous of Baton Rouge, Louisiana." Apparently Sam still was upset and it took some more coaxing before he agreed to do the late night chore for Booth.

"Thanks, Sam. I owe you." The FBI Agent hung up and turned to Brennan.

"We'd better get some sleep. It's already eleven o'clock and we've got to be up by five thirty." He said.

"All right, I'll see you in the morning." Brennan smirked and headed toward the door. Just then, Booth grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Booth, what the…" she didn't finish. His lips had pressed themselves to hers. Their tongues found their way and something inside Brennan screamed for him to take her but she quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind. There was too much going on in her head to be completely focused and she wanted to be sure that she was ready. Pulling away, from Booth she smiled.

"Good night, Seeley." The FBI Agent didn't want to stop there, they hadn't been able to have much alone time since the case started but he also didn't want to push her. There was work to be done and they had to be professional.

"Good night, Temperance."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Baton Rouge Metropolitan Airport 9:15 am**

The flight from Miami had been relatively short and there was no hassle grabbing their things. Booth and Brennan met up with Agent Jackson who was an older southern gentleman with a southern accent. He gave Booth a run over with his eyes and made a comment about how agents were getting younger and younger every year. Then turning to Brennan, he smiled and said,

"I take it the Jeffersonian absolutely loves you going out in the field. I've always been of the mind that squints don't belong in the field maybe you'll prove me wrong."

"I intend to. I've been in the field many times. However, I thought you would have brought the body to the morgue. The longer it lays in water the worse the chances of recovering useable fingerprints or evidence." Brennan answered as the three began walking toward the exit of the airport.

"Oh we did bring the first body back to the morgue but there seems to be another one." Agent Jackson told them.

"I received a phone call while I was waiting for you. The local PD's divers were attacked by an alligator and they shot and killed it. We're hoping that it was one of the gators that bit our victim." He continued.

"You haven't been out to the scene?" Booth asked.

"I went out to the scene and accompanied the body back to the morgue. However, I guess after I left the alligator made his attack. One of the divers had to be rushed to the hospital with a bite on his side. The other diver pulled his partner near the boat and the officers in the boat, shot and killed the gator. When I received the phone call this morning, Police Captain Welling said a necropsy showed a human forearm in the stomach of the alligator. The victim wasn't missing a forearm so you might have to go out in the field after all and find another body." Agent Jackson explained.

**Baton Rouge Coroner's Office 10:00 am**

Brennan looked at the body and from all outward appearances the body was definitely linked to the Miami case. It was missing its teeth and the wrists and ankles were still bound together. Pieces of the victim were missing, so the alligators had had some lunch. Quickly, she whipped out her laptop and plugged it into an outlet the coroner said she could use.

"Zach Addy."

"Zach, I know its you. You don't have to do that." Brennan said.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." He answered.

"We have another body and I'm sending along with it a forearm. The forearm isn't from our victim and I need to see if you can get any DNA and try to link it to someone." She told him. Zach nodded and she continued.

"Also I need to know about any samples you get off the rope that binds the wrists and ankles."

"There wasn't anything useful on the last rope and as far as any tool marks; I have what appears to be plier marks on the upper and lower jaws." Zach explained.

"I need you to give me your best age approximation on the forearm. I know that it's been digesting in the alligator's stomach but we need to know for how long. I've made an estimation but I'd like your opinion." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan, can I ask you something?" Zach wondered.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why are you having me do all this work? I mean, I'm only a student." He asked.

"I know you're a student Zach but you won't learn anything if I always do all the hard work for you. Goodman wants me to give him a review of your performance." Brennan said. Zach's eyes went wide.

"Have Angela call me when you guys get anything." She finished and disconnected the video conference.

**Jeffersonian Medico-legal Lab 9:00 am**

Back in Washington D.C. it was an hour earlier (due to the time zones) and Zach Addy got off his chair and raced down to Angela's office. The student had seen her come in about twenty minutes ago. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling noises.

"Be right there." Angela's voice came through the door. In a minute the door opened and the forensic artist was smiling as usual.

"What is it Zach?" She asked letting him in.

"Dr. Brennan and I just had a video conference and she said Dr. Goodman wants a review of my performance." His eyes gave away his nervous feeling.

"Maybe he wants to fire you." Jack smirked. The entomologist didn't move from in front of Angela's computer.

"Don't listen to him. What did Brennan have to say?" Angela asked.

"She's sending a body and a forearm from Louisiana. She wants you to call her with information we get. Why doesn't she want me to call her?" Zach wondered.

"Probably because she wants to hear how well you're doing from someone else, that's all." Angela tried to make him feel comfortable. He only nodded and walked away from the office.

"That was close." She sighed as she shut the door.

"It certainly was." Jack now moved from Angela's desk chair and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips met. The last few days at work, they had been hiding in her office whenever they could. Angela's last boyfriend had been more interested in his own life and she had come into work after dumping him, looking for Brennan. The forensic anthropologist had been in a meeting with Goodman and Jack had seen the look on her face.

He'd been harboring feelings for her for some time and he had told her there was someone out there for her. His sudden sentimental statement made Angela look at him. Deep down he was a sweet guy but he didn't want anyone to know. Despite his conspiracy theories, Jack was actually a good listener and soon their conversations turned into make out sessions. Neither one knew where this quasi-relationship was headed but it didn't matter. Soon they forced each other to let go of each other and they got back to work.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Baton Rouge Hotel 11:00 am**

Brennan knocked on Booth's door and waited for him to open it. The FBI Agent opened the door with his cell phone plastered to ear.

"Uh huh." He said, motioning for Bones to enter. Booth scribbled some information down in a little notebook he carried.

"You're sure?" He asked. Brennan raised right eyebrow and watched his movements. Even though he was just pacing and writing, his movements were strong and full of purpose. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot waiting for him to get off the phone. Finally a few minutes later, she heard,

"Thanks Sam. I really owe you." Sam answered something that made Booth smile and then he closed the phone.

"Good news?" Brennan asked.

"Susan Wove's family lives in Orlando, Florida. Her father, Andrew Wove, is an anthropologist, specializing in Native American cultures and societies." Booth told her.

"So he would know about the Miccosukee and possibly even studied them." Brennan said.

"Oh it gets better. When the Judge dismissed the case against Horner and Smith, her father shouted that everyone in that courtroom would regret their decision." Booth gave her more details.

"So you think that he's the one throwing the criminals in the alligator infested waters. He knows better than anyone that that would not get his daughter back. His behavior is completely illogical." Brennan wondered.

"Bones, his daughter was raped and murdered. I know no matter how illogical it might be, if someone murdered Parker, I wouldn't stop until I found his killer and made sure the perp paid the price." Booth said.

"Yes but we both know, you'd never take the law into your own hands. A man with no criminal record and no criminal experience just doesn't snap and start murdering people." Brennan argued.

"That's where the Wove's son comes in. Robert Wove has been tried and convicted of grand larceny and assault." Booth retorted.

"His crimes escalated. Logically the next step would be to attempted murder not torture and murder. Say for some inexplicable reason Robert Wove and Andrew Wove decided to do as you suggest, why would either one come out to the bayous near Baton Rouge?" The forensic anthropologist asked.

"I don't know but something tells that second body is Max Smith." The FBI Special Agent said.

"It would be useless to speculate until I get a call from Angela. In the meantime, I think we should make a trip out to the bayou where the body was found. Agent Jackson might be right. There maybe another body out there. Plus we need to see who lives out there in order to test your 'anthropologist turned torturer and murder' theory." Brennan commented.

"Bones, I'm not having you or me jumping into alligator infested waters when a trained police diver almost lost his life. We can take a boat out there and question the locals." Booth said. Brennan was about to continue the argument but Booth didn't let her. He had already picked up his phone and was making a call.

**Baton Rouge Bayous 12:00 pm**

Booth and Brennan sat in the small swamp boat. Their guide, Louis LaCroix, worked the tiller on the vessel and had promised to take them to the locals who lived on the edges of the bayous. He spoke French and could also speak the different dialects of the Cajuns living in the area.

Brennan was silent most of the ride while LaCroix and Booth talked about the area, its peoples, and its animals. She kept to herself, remembering Dr. Graham Leger and his horrible murder. He had been crucified to the wall, his face was cut off, and a mojo bag hung around his neck.

This case didn't involve any voodoo but she still had a shiver run up her spine. The images of Dr. Leger's death flashed in front of her. The New Orleans police had wanted to arrest and convict her of murder. So maybe the jump from anthropologist to murderer wasn't that far of one.

"Up here through the clumps of Cyprus trees are some locals. Louis said we'll stop and ask them some questions." Booth said as he sat down next to her. He had raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the boat's motor. Brennan nodded and shifted in her seat. Booth wondered what was bothering her but he knew better than to ask her now.

Louis cut the motor a few minutes later as he brought the boat alongside the other boats in the water. The men in the boat stared at each other and muttered something in their native language. When he returned a reply, they immediately shut up. Booth spoke to Louis to translate for him but one of the men cut him off.

"You're here about the body in the swamp." He said it as more of a fact than a question. His English was heavily accented and Louis had to help.

"Yes, we are. What can you tell us?" Booth asked.

"The other day I was out in my boat and I saw the alligators move from their places among the patches of land. This was strange since they normally don't move for anyone unless there is something for them to eat." The man continued.

"Did you see anyone else around?" Booth asked.

"There was no one around but I saw what the alligators were after and moved in to see what it was. The alligators were eating a man. I was going to stop them when I realized the man was dead." The man told them. Booth went on to talk to him while Louis and Brennan tried to get the others to speak up. Finally one of them did. Louis translated for the forensic anthropologist,

"Once the alligators have you they don't let go." Temperance nodded, that statement confirmed that the men were superstitious and that the alligator was sacred to them.

"Ask them if they know anyone who has lost a forearm recently." She told Louis. When the guide and translator said this a look of fear crossed their eyes and they refused to answer. Louis continued to try to get them to respond but they refused.

Booth turned to them and cocked a half smile. He nodded to Louis and the guide said good-bye for them. The guide returned to the tiller and turned the boat around as the group returned to civilization.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Baton Rouge Hotel 1:30 pm**

Booth and Brennan sat in the FBI Agent's room discussing what the locals had said while they waited for their room service.

"I don't know why the two I talked to behaved the way they did. Who would they be protecting?" Brennan asked as she shifted her position on the bed.

"I don't know but the man I spoke to, Rene Lafayette, said that he didn't hear of anything recent about someone losing a forearm. It could just be a ploy to get us to focus on that instead of the bodies. Unfortunately without a description of the person who tossed the bodies or even a boat description, our only leads are the Woves." Booth said kicking off his shoes and leaving them near the chair he sat in. There was a knock on the door and he got up to get it.

"Mmmm that smells good." He commented. Brennan nodded. Booth tipped the man who brought the food and closed the door.

"What did you order?" Brennan asked.

"The jambalaya." Booth smiled. The forensic anthropologist smiled back as she showed off her gumbo.

"I guess we both enjoy spicy food." She said. They were about to dig in when Brennan's cell sounded. She dug it out of her purse and held it up to her ear.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Hi, hon. I have an update. The body is that of Max Smith. He has a record too. Smith was once convicted of forcible rape. His last given address is near New Orleans." Angela told her.

"Hmm." Brennan said. Booth gave her a look before sticking his spoon into his jambalaya.

"We couldn't get any useable prints off the forearm. The stomach acids in the alligator ruined the fingertips and as us yet we haven't gotten any DNA matches. Zach thinks the forearm itself has been dead for a week but it's hard to tell due to it having been embalmed." Angela continued.

"I was afraid of that. Any foreign prints or fibers or anything?" Brennan asked.

"No. Sorry sweetie. How's Booth?" The forensic artist asked.

"Good as can be expected." Brennan said without realizing what she was leading herself into.

"Really? Not fantastic? That's too bad I would have expected better of him." Angela replied.

"What do you... " Brennan started.

"Sorry, I had to ask. I'll let you know if anything new comes up." The forensic artist quickly hung up. Brennan shook her head and turned to Booth, who was enjoying what was left of his jambalaya.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Angela wondered how you were and when I said good she said that she expected better of you but I don't know what that means." Brennan explained. Booth practically choked on the food in his mouth. She immediately got off the bed and came over to him.

"I'm fine. You'd better eat your gumbo before it gets cold and tell me what she said when you're done." He said. Brennan nodded and started to eat her food while Booth drank his iced tea. He knew exactly what Angela had meant and he hoped that someday soon they would explore that idea but it would up to Brennan, not him.

Later, after Brennan had finished eating and had explained what Angela had said about the body and body part, Booth decided that it was time to head back to Florida and question the Woves. Brennan made a face as he arranged for a flight to Orlando and a hotel room. This constant back and forth was tiring.

When he was done, Booth pushed the foot cart out into the hallway and then plunked himself down on the nearest bed, pushing himself up against the headboard. Brennan moved off the one she was sitting on and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled her head against his shoulder. They were enjoying the companionable silence when Brennan cell rang again.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**On the road toward the Wove's home in Orlando, Florida 10:00 am**

The partners pulled out of the Orlando International Airport in their rental car and headed toward the Wove's house. With the traveling back and forth, the bayou visit, and barely getting any sleep he was looking forward to a quiet night with Brennan but no suck luck. The phone call she received after talking with Angela had been from Detective Knight.

The D.C. police officer had told her that the owner of the website, Brian Dell, wouldn't tell them where he got her address and he had questioned her agent about it as well with no luck. However, he said that Dell worked for the publisher of her books and that they had set up an appointment to talk to a lawyer from the publishing company.

After Brennan had hung up, she had gone back to her room stating she needed to be alone for awhile. This morning she had continued to be silent on the flight and when Booth tried to talk to her she told him she'd be fine. He had wanted to remind her that if they were going to be a couple she needed to share what was going on but he didn't. There was a case to focus on and some suspects to question.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the Wove's and Booth shut the car off. Slowly, he unbuckled and turned to Brennan.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She wondered. Booth shook his head and opened the car door and climbed out. As he strolled up the front walk Brennan shut her door and followed. The two reached the front door and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, Booth knocked. Again no one answered. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. There were two cars in the driveway and he could hear the TV on.

Slowly, Booth pulled his Glock 22 out of his shoulder holster. He was afraid that Brennan would start up that argument about her having a gun too but she didn't. Booth motioned for her to stay behind him and follow around the side of the house. The two moved slowly to a side door where the FBI Special Agent tried the handle. It was locked and Booth moved to a nearby window.

He could see someone sitting on the couch but they didn't move. Now Booth turned to Brennan and whispered,

"I'm going in. Wait here."

"But…" Brennan started.

"Wait." Booth almost ordered. She was angered by his alpha-male reaction but she didn't have time to deliberate as the FBI Special Agent kicked down the door. He rushed in shouting,

"FBI!" When the person on the sofa didn't move, he approached them cautiously. Booth saw that the woman was barely breathing and her skin was pale. There were cuts on her wrists and a pool of blood on the carpet. Quickly he dropped his Glock and pulled the woman's arms up above her head. Brennan raced in and told Booth to go find some towels. They needed to make tourniquets so they could stem the bleeding. Once they had done that, Booth pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911 while Brennan made sure the tourniquets were tight and continued to monitor her vitals.

" Orlando police, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"We need an ambulance at 837 Sunshine Way!" Booth shouted to the emergency personnel.

"One will be there immediately." The dispatcher said. The call ended and Booth turned to Brennan.

To Be Continued…

_A/N: I know that was short but I needed to keep you on your toes. ;) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The hospital 1:00 pm **

Booth and Brennan walked into the hospital room after being told that Mrs. Emma Wove was able to talk. The doctor claimed that she had been delusional from that amount of blood she lost but he had given her something to calm her down.

"Mrs. Wove, I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. temperance Brennan, we need to ask you a few questions." Booth introduced himself and his partner. The woman nodded and waited for the first one.

"Ma'am we need know where your husband and your son are." Booth said.

"I don't know. Ever since Susan…" Mrs. Wove paused. Something inside Brennan twinged. Losing her parents was hard but she couldn't imagine losing a daughter.

"We're sorry about your daughter, Mrs. Wove but we need to know where your son and husband are. I know this is hard but there is reason to believe that your son and husband murdered the men that killed your daughter." Booth hated giving news like that but they had to find Robert and Andrew Wove.

"I tried to tell you Agent Booth, I don't know. My son showed up at the house last night raving about how what happened to Susan was wrong and he had felt that he had to do something. I told him that the police would handle it but he shook his head and told me that it was too late, that he'd handled it. Andrew walked into the room and Robert threw him down on the sofa. He shouted about Andrew and I not being strong enough and how he hadn't been there for Susan. I've never seen Robbie so angry. He grabbed Andrew and told him that he was going to make it right. We were all going to pay for what we've done." Emma paused again. The expression on her face made Brennan wonder what was coming next.

"Robbie made Andrew get up and come into the kitchen. When they returned Robbie held a knife in his hand." Mrs. Wove stopped. Booth and Brennan really didn't like where this was going.

"My own son made my husband… do this!" She cried out.

"The doctor wouldn't believe me. He thought I was crazy but I'm not." Booth looked to her.

"We believe you. Do you have any ideas on where Robert would go?" He asked.

"My son was a cute little boy but after he went to prison, things changed. He used to go out and not come home for days. I have no idea where he would go." Emma said. With that, Booth excused himself and went to make a phone call, leaving Brennan alone with Mrs. Wove.

"What did my son do to those men?" She asked. Immediately, the forensic anthropologist had no idea how to tell her with what Booth had insisted she needed to learn. To protect people, seemed odd to her. She would have wanted the truth.

"Both Frank Horner and Max Smith were attacked by alligators after being tied up." Brennan tried to soften the blow. Unfortunately, she didn't really.

"You think my son did that?" Emma asked.

"Your husband has extensive knowledge of Native American cultures and I'm sure exposed your son to it. Also Robert had been to prison, with a history of violence. Your family is the only one with the motive to want either man dead. Robert just made your husband try to kill you and you still believe he didn't do it?" Brennan wondered, again her soft approach was totally lost. Emma remained silent. The forensic anthropologist had had a point but the way she'd said it…

Booth walked back into the room and told Brennan to wait outside. He then promised Mrs. Wove that they would try to find her husband and son before anything else bad happened. Emma smiled slightly and nodded. The FBI Special Agent left the room and looked at Brennan.

"What did you tell her?" He demanded.

"The truth." Brennan answered. Booth smacked his forehead with his palm.

"We'll talk about this later. The Orlando police are on the lookout for Robert and Andrew Wove. There is an APB out for Robert Wove's car." Booth explained.

"So what do we do now?" Brennan asked.

"We help look." Booth said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: The events in this chapter in no way reflect on the real Orlando Police or Prosecutors. A reminder that this case has never actually taken place or that the people actually exist. :)_****

**Chapter 13 **

**Somewhere South of Orlando, Florida 1:30 pm**

"Robert you have to stop." Andrew Wove tried to get his son to stop the car.

"Stop! Stop! Did you stop them from hurting Susan? You were supposed to look after her while I was in prison! You were her father! I failed as a big brother and I expected you and Mom to fill in. Now I had to take matters into my own hands!" Robert shouted as he drove down Interstate 75. This part of the thruway leads to the famous "Alligator Alley" which crosses the Florida Everglades. Andrew was familiar with the route.

"But you didn't have to kill your mother." The father tried to reason with him.

"She wouldn't want to be alive after she finds out what happened to you and me." Robert told him. His intentions made clear Andrew wasn't sure he could stop his own son but he still had to try. However, something in the back of his mind, he wondered if he should even bother. Maybe he deserved to die.

"Son, your only 24, you have your whole life ahead of you." Andrew tried.

"Susan doesn't have her whole life ahead of her. She was only 18. Those horrible men jumped her while she was at the mall. Susie was buying your birthday present and she got raped and killed for it." Robert said angrily. To this Andrew remained silent. He remembered sitting at home with Emma and wondering where his baby girl was. Calling the police after not being able to reach Susan on her cell phone and being told that she hadn't been missing long enough to be considered as actually missing. Because she was 18 and technically and adult, her parents would have to wait to file a missing persons report. They waited for three days and then posted the report. A day after posting the report, police officers found Susan's body in some back alley in Orlando. Andrew remembered Emma collapsing into his arms when they heard what had happened to their baby girl. The worst part of it was that the criminal's had already had their DNA in police databanks and they were going to be caught anyway. They had just killed her for no reason.

When the trial, which should have been open and shut, was dismissed on what the prosecutor described as a technicality, he couldn't take it anymore. Somehow the police had made a slip up and seized the murder weapon without the proper cause. This got the weapon thrown out and all they could prove was the rape. From there the defense attorney argued that the samples were degraded and there was no way to tell if his clients had actually committed the crime or if someone related to them did. At this the judge ordered that the charges dropped and the case dismissed until the police could get more solid evidence. However, without the weapon or even the degraded DNA samples, there would be no case. No way to tie the bastards to the horrible things they had done.

The Wove family had been destroyed by Susan's death and now Robert had murdered three people (or so Andrew thought). His son would end the horrible tragedy by killing him and then himself. Justice would never be gotten for his little girl and soon it would be too late for him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Booth and Brennan drove toward the Everglades in their third rental car in almost as many days. The FBI Agent had a gut feeling that Robert Wove would return to the scene where he murdered Frank Horner and that there he would end it.

"This gut feeling of yours, are you sure?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Robert blames his parents for what happened to Susan and he blames himself. He'll kill his father and then he'll kill himself. But I'm not sure how he'll do it. I mean this guy tried to have his own father kill his mother. For all we know he picked up another weapon. We have to be careful." Booth explained. Brennan nodded in silence. Despite her objections to her partner's "gut feelings", she had to admit that he had been right on many occasions. Of course, she never say this out loud.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Robert pulled along "Alligator Alley" and parked on the side of the road. This was it. He pulled a gun from his back; he had hidden it under his shirt. Then the 24 year old got out of the car.

"Move to the driver's side." He ordered his father. Andrew complied and moved from the passenger side into the driver's side.

"Put the car into neutral and make sure the wheel is turned to the left." Robert ordered. Andrew placed his foot on the brake and shifted the car into neutral and turned the steering wheel.

"Get out and push the car into the swamp." Another order from his son. Andrew did as he was told and the car immediately started to sink into the swamp. The alligators moved from their places but continued to stare at the pair.

"Come on. We're going to get the boat." Robert said.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**The Florida Everglades 2:30 pm**

Booth picked up speed as they entered the Everglades in their rental car. Something in his gut told him that they didn't have much time. He would have given anything for his portable flashing lights out of his SUV along with the radio.

Brennan felt the car pick up speed and knew that Booth's gut was telling him to hurry up. It was all a matter of statistics. She knew the longer it took to find Robert and Andrew Wove, the better the chance both of them would be dead.

"Call the police and have them send some back up. We're not probably equipped to…" he didn't finish the thought as he saw something resembling a car sinking into the marshy land near the highway. Quickly, he pulled over and jumping from the vehicle. Brennan followed suit, confused for only a moment until she saw what Booth had seen.

"That's Robert's car." She said. Booth grimaced hoping that the men weren't inside. The idea of jumping into the murky water that could be hiding a deadly secret was not his idea of getting the bad guys.

"Call the police. I'm going to see if anyone is in there." Booth pulled off his suit coat and shoulder holster, throwing them towards Bones. She caught them and the FBI Special Agent began to carefully wade into the muck.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Robert manned the tiller on the small motorboat. Andrew wanted to try to escape from his son but he knew that if Robbie didn't get him, the alligators would. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he tried to focus on something else. Unfortunately, the strange rust marks on the boat drew his attention.

There were splotches and they didn't seem to follow a pattern, as if something metal had been left on top of it and left out in the air for too long. He ran his hand along one to find something sharp. It pricked his finger and Andrew picked it up. That's when he realized what it was; a human tooth.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"The police are on their way. Booth be careful." It was more of a statement than heartfelt concern.

"Aren't I always?" He asked, smirking. Brennan shook her head and kept a close eye on their surroundings. At any sign of anything moving in the water, she had to get Booth out. If he got hurt there was no one there to help them. The police would be there within the next thirty minutes. Too late, if either one of them was losing a lot of blood.

"Bones!" Booth shouted. She turned his attention to him.

"Are they in there?" Brennan asked.

"We've been played." He called over. Confused, she gave him a look.

"They're not in there. Robert must have ditched the car in favor of a boat. Damn!" Booth pounded his fist onto the car's back bumper as he moved up out of the muck. Climbing out, Brennan crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't get in the rental car that way. Of course we can't reach them in a car anyway." She pointed out. Booth looked down at his wet dirty clothes. There was a brown line around his waist and his shoes were completely covered in mud and clay. His pants and shoes were ruined but possibly he could save the shirt. But there was no time to worry about that now.

"There is a boat rental place around here somewhere." He said.

"Even if we find it, we have no idea where Robert is headed. We need more man power to search the area." Brennan answered. That was the logical response but both knew that they couldn't wait around. Every moment they wasted, Andrew was closer to be killed. As luck would have it, a police car pulled up.

"You Special Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?" The officer wondered, after rolling down the window in his cruiser.

"Yes." Brennan and Booth answered simultaneously.

"Hop in. We can get a boat about mile down. There are others on the way with some police boats." He said. Booth nodded and hopped into the back seat while Brennan hopped in the front.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Robert quieted the engine of the small motorboat and let it glide until it stopped. He saw the look on his father's face. There was just the matter of how he was going to do it. He hadn't been strong enough to kill his mother, that's why his father had too. It was strange. He felt nothing when he killed those monsters and he would have thought killing his parents and himself wouldn't be so difficult.

"Son, please. Don't do this. We can…" Andrew didn't get to finish. His son had become a horrible monster.

"I can't go back to prison. You don't understand what it was like." Robert said.

"Then why did you do it?" Andrew asked.

"I told you why I did it!" His son shouted. Andrew remained silent.

"Stand up." Robert ordered.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Deeper in the Florida Everglades 3:45 pm**

Booth sat in his wet muddy pants as the boat zoomed along. There hadn't been any sign of Robert or Andrew yet and he was beginning to wonder if they weren't too late already. He turned to Brennan.

"I don't like this!" He called over the roar of the motor. Brennan only shook her head and continued to look. Her mood had been strange as of late but she was wrestling with a lot of things so he let it slide for now. The plane ride back to D.C. would allow them to talk.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Booth recognized the sound as a .357 Magnum revolver, an older gun but still just as lethal. The police officer heard it as well and turned the boat in the direction of the noise.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Andrew looked down at his chest. He could feel blood beginning to well up in his mouth and tried to spit it out but couldn't. The look on Robert's face was not what he expected. It was frightened instead of the coldness he'd seen earlier. Falling to the bottom of the boat, Andrew began to choke and gasp.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Booth removed his Glock 22 from his shoulder holster and aimed it at the man standing in the boat. He'd seen Andrew fall and he knew it was just a matter of time before Robert turned the revolver on himself. The FBI Agent wasn't about to let that happen.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Robert felt pain in his right shoulder and moved his left hand to it. Blood began to drip into the boat and he dropped the revolver. He hadn't heard anything until that moment. Now shouting and a boat motors entered his ears.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"ROBERT WOVE, THIS IS THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" An officer from another boat shouted over a megaphone. Robert started to raise his one good arm up. He knew it would be futile to try to grab the revolver with his left hand but something told him it didn't matter. Quickly, he bent down and reached for the revolver.

At that moment, Booth saw what he was about to do and lifted his 9mm handgun up once more. He had promised himself that he would never kill again but this time it didn't appear that there was much of an option. If Robert Wove came up with his weapon, he would have to take him out.

Robert came up with his weapon pointing at the police boats as Booth expected. The FBI Agent had a moment to react and he took it. Booth squeezed the trigger on his Glock, praying to God, it was the right thing to do.

Robert Wove's last memory was being hit in his other shoulder. He tumbled backwards and hit his head on one of the boat seats. Booth had chosen to spare his life and make him live it out in prison or receive the death penalty.

To Be Continued…

_Another short one. I know, I know, bad monkey ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**A Few Weeks Later In Washington D.C.**

Booth strode into the Medico-Legal Lab. Hodgins looked up from his microscope and smiled at the FBI Agent. Booth gave him questioning look and walked over.

"A smile? I didn't think we were that tight." The G-Man said.

"Well, we aren't. I'm just glad you're here. Brennan is in one of her moods. So maybe she'll cut me some slack if you're here." The entomologist retorted.

"What kind of mood?" Booth asked. Before Hodgins could answer the FBI Agent heard what the entomologist meant.

"Hodgins!" The shout was shrill and loud. Quickly, scientist stuck his face into the microscope and said,

"I'll have those results for you soon." Booth knew that wasn't a good sign. The case they had worked on in Florida had gotten to her and now her own civil suit was grating on her. She had been distant the last few times they had gone out for dinner and had refused to come back to his place afterwards. With not even so much as a cuddle session, he was starting to get nervous.

"Booth, you'd better not have another case with you. I'm too far behind on this work that Goodman needs done." Brennan's shrill tone made him jump.

"Bones, relax. I don't have another case. I just have news about the one we finished a few weeks ago." He replied. She gave him a look and stalked back into her office. Quickly, he followed her.

When he walked in, she was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Obviously upset but not willing to talk about it, Brennan was trying to keep her emotions from causing her to throw up.

"Temperance, what's going on? You almost ripped Hodgins a new one out there." Booth asked. The use of her first name caused her to remove her hands from her face and look up at him. She saw the concern in his eyes and got up from her chair. Moving to the windows, she closed the blinds. Then she slumped onto her sofa. Booth sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Brennan let out a sigh. She had missed the contact.

"Tell me, what's going on. I don't want you to have a heart attack or get an ulcer. You're too young for that." Booth hoped this would allow her to open up. Another sigh escaped her lips and she said,

"Tell me your news first." Booth rolled his eyes and began.

"Louisiana agreed to let Florida have the first crack at Robert Wove. His trial started two weeks ago and they hope to wrap it up by the end of this week."

"Is the insanity plea going to mess his sentencing up?" Brennan asked.

"Well I'm not sure if this jury will allow him to go to a Mental Hospital or if they want to see him die for what he's done. However, it is very unlikely that a mentally unstable person will make death row." Booth said.

"He killed two men and his own father and attempted to kill his mother. I don't care how unstable he is he should pay for his crimes. A mental institute will not change him for the better. He's still a murderer." Brennan shook her head.

"Yes, he is and I hope they give me a life sentence because that's the opposite of what he wants. The death penalty would just make him happy. He wanted to die out there on that boat and I could have given him the satisfaction that he wanted but I took the other route." Booth said.

"Still, we weren't in time to save his father." Brennan reminded him. Booth shook his head. He remembered what the doctors had said at the hospital in Florida. The bullet had pierced Andrew Wove's left lung and blood had filled the organ. He'd seen the look on the paramedics' faces as they loaded him into the ambulance, trying to keep him alive but they knew it was no use. He had lost too much blood by the time they'd gotten to him and Andrew Wove essentially choked on his own blood. Booth did not envy the police officers that had to tell her that her husband was dead and that her son killed him. That poor woman lost her entire family within a few months.

"Well, I think it's your turn." Booth said after a few minutes of silence.

"My agent hired this lawyer and so far the man who violated my privacy seems to be winning. The publishing company wasn't able to find out how he found out because no one the guy works with is talking." Brennan let out the information and Booth could feel her holding something back.

"Don't those guys have to sign a contract saying they can't release any private information? I mean can't the publishing company fire him for breaching a contract?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Brennan suddenly had an idea. She leapt up off the couch and grabbed her cell phone. Pressing the speed-dial button for her agent, she waited for her to pick up. After a brief discussion, Brennan hung up and came back over to Booth. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"I have to be in court in an hour. Would you care to take me?" A look in her eyes made her request hard to deny.

"I can drop you off on the way back to the office." He could tell she knew something that he didn't but he wouldn't push it. Brennan moved her left hand over to his face and turned his head toward her.

"I know that lately I've been…" she paused.

"Cold, distant, unfeeling…" Booth smirked as she punched his arm.

"Anyway, why don't we get together after court today? I promise to tell you all about what happens." Again that look in her eyes. Booth wasn't sure what it meant but he was pretty sure he was going to find out.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Angela asked, despite having a good idea she wanted to know if Hodgins and Zach had caught on.

"I hope Booth is calming her down. I don't know if I can take her shouting for much longer." Hodgins said. A smile crossed Angela's lips.

"What else would they be doing?" Zach asked, a confused look on his face. Hodgins rolled his eyes. There were plenty of things they could be doing but he would rather focus on what he and Angela were doing later.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**Later the Night at Dinner**

Brennan sat across from Booth at the restaurant. They had just enjoyed a very nice meal and were slowly sipping their respective drinks, wine for Brennan and beer for Booth.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"It went well. So well in fact that the case was decided in my favor." The forensic anthropologist said. At this, Booth's jaw opened slightly.

"How?" He wondered.

"The lawyer brought up the fact that Mr. Dell had breached his contract by putting my address on his website and that my publisher had every right to fire him. After presenting the contract to the judge and the defendant, the defense tried to argue but the judge wouldn't hear it. Mr. Dell was ordered to remove my address from his website and pay for any damages done to my apartment." Brennan face lit up with a smile.

"So he's going to pay for the new locks?" Booth asked.

"And the stand in the hall. The drawer broke from when Clive tipped it over." Brennan said.

"I thought Clive had to pay for the stand?" He wondered.

"No, he's just serving his time for breaking an entering." Brennan said.

"That's a misdemeanor. The max sentence he could get is one year. What did the judge give him?" Booth asked.

"Thirty days in jail and 150 hours of community service when he gets out. It was his first offense." Brennan explained.

"Are you ok with that?" Booth asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"Yes, I mean Clive apologized he said he just wanted to meet his favorite author and he realizes what he did was foolish. I'm sure he'll think twice before trying something like that again." She said.

"I'll bet." Booth smiled remembering slamming Clive's face into the bed and threatening him. Brennan didn't ask about his comment as she took a drink from her wine glass. The waiter brought the bill over and Booth reached for it at the same time Brennan did.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of the bill if go back to your place." Booth smiled.

"Deal." Brennan answered without missing a beat.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Booth pulled the SUV outside Brennan's apartment building. He opened his door and ran across the front of the big black vehicle. Brennan was surprised at his speed and watched him open the door.

"Chivalry isn't completely dead." He smiled offering her his arm. Brennan smiled back and took his arm. They walked up the steps and she used her key to enter the building. The landlord had put up security cameras since Brennan's run in and she commented that she felt they were necessary.

"You really think the cameras are necessary?" Booth asked.

"Well, I don't need them but my neighbors might. I mean I can handle myself." She said. Booth wasn't sure if she really meant that or if she was trying to cover up her insecurities. When she had been kidnapped he'd seen a change in her personality. She didn't seem as strong and when he received that phone call during the storm, it was obvious she wasn't herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Brennan asked as they entered the elevator. Booth's answer was to pull her close and kiss her.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Brennan's arms around Booth's neck and her legs around his waist. He moved out into the hallway as they continued to kiss each other. They separated for only long enough for Brennan to give him the keys.

Booth unlocked the door and he walked in with Brennan still wrapped around him. Shutting the door with his foot, Booth moved toward the sofa. There he put her down and she untangled her arms and legs. Her hands found his shirt buttons and started to unbutton them when he put his hand on hers. She looked at him with confusion. He looked into her blue eyes and saw that she had no intention of holding back. Booth leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" Her answer was to pull him down and press her lips against his, hard. That was all he needed. Soon both were undoing buttons, zippers, and anything else that stood in their way.

**The End**

_Well there you have it. There's the BB I promised. I start college tomorrow so I'll keep you posted for when the next story will start._

_Thanks!_

_18lzytwner_


End file.
